


Awareness - Imperial Highness Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [50]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin Hoshi, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Drama, King Woozi, M/M, Mystery, OC, Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Warning for Blood only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Soonyoung?” He coaxed. “Please?”“What...” He head faintly from the trees.“Soonyoungie...”“What.”Jihoon sighed. “Do you want to come here? And talk to me?”“No.”~~~~~~~~~~A late night incident for King Woozi and Assassin Hoshi50/53 - Present
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Awareness - Imperial Highness Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> My pathetic attempt at anythin related to action. I have yet to work out how to describe those clearly but do try!!!  
> This is the fourth last (excluding epilogues and prologues) and I am going to take a break for the next in the series~  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“I know you’re there.” Jihoon called out into the night.

He had returned to his room after walking out the banquet knowing Hoshi had duty today with him. And took off his crown. So he should be around. Definitely. He had to. Jihoon couldn’t just accept that this man could run away after literally telling him he was untrustworthy! And he knew he would be out that window. So he yelled it out taking a break from his pacing. It was the fourth time and he was getting desperate.

“Soonyoung?” He coaxed. “Please?”

“What...” He head faintly from the trees.

“Soonyoungie...”

“What.”

Jihoon sighed. “Do you want to come here? And talk to me?”

“No.”

Soonyoung’s muffled voice now sounded very grumpy. He should have been a fool not to recognise the similarity in voice. But maybe it was a hindsight bias he was suffering from. 

_ Enough of that _

“Can you tell me why you walked away?” He tried.

Jihoon’s ears picked up a faint scoff. “What would you have said huh?”

“I...admit I wouldn’t have given the most...coherent response. You just sprung it on me! I don’t know. Even now, what to say-”

“Your Highness.”

Jihoon turned quickly. A servant. Wearing the symbol of the Seo house, and a man he was unfamiliar with bowed deeply. “Minister Seo-”

Before he could finish however, he was violently shoved aside by none other than Consort Seo.

She was something even more revealing than usual. Or maybe it was that Jihoon’s tastes had changed. Her hands were clutching a small bell and she had been followed by a trembling girl. Very much like her sister in that regard.

“I...I need some fresh air.” Soonyoung’s voice came softly.

Jihoon bit his lip. He wanted to stop the man from leaving, but he couldn’t.

“Consort Seo. This is an inappropriate time.” He warned to shoo her away. 

He had just gotten Soonyoung out to talk. He didn’t need this added stress. And what were the guards doing?

Consort Seo shot him a smile. And it sent chills down his spine.

“It is not, considering it is a banquet night My King.”

“It is because I have retired.”

That didn’t deter her. She rang her bell and the girl who was with them approached the side and unveiled the portrait in her hand.

A picture of Hoshi. Mask, Swords, and Cloak all almost perfectly described. It could have been done by only one who has seen his visage in person. It was especially familiar because it was part of his gallery. Complete with the blood stain from a year past.

_ It was stolen a year ago _

The girl and the servant were waved away with a tinkle of her bell. 

“You have met him, sire?” 

Jihoon clamped down his expression. “None of your concern or business.”

“What if your business is that of your Consort’s, Your Highness?” She purred and she walked closer. Jihoon stood his ground

And she circled him. Like a vulture around a dead animal.

Jihoon sighed as if it were a waste of his precious time. “It is-”

“Not me. But the one you bestowed a banquet to tonight Your Highness.” She stated.As if they were playing an elaborate game and he was captured.

Jihoon pursed his lips. 

_ It isn’t her business. _

“I do not follow. Say what you want to say and Get. Lost.”

Consort Seo walked to her original position and faced him. “Rude. But you should know...it is very possible that he would have brought that assassin here.”

Jihoon hid his panic with a sneer.

“If that is your claim then it is a matter of court.”

“Oh no. But if the suspect is a Consort, it falls on the Harem members to clarify and testify.”

Jihoon scoffed. “I am not sure what you want Consort Seo. But you better be sure I will throw you out if you continue your vague threats. It is a fool’s errand.”

Consort Seo remained unmoving. In fact, she took a few more steps forward and broadened a smile.

“Information of Hoshi.” Jihoon scowled.  _ Not a chance in the pits of hell _

“A wise man wouldn’t dare have such secrets.”

_ A fool like me would _

Consort Seo stalked closer and trapped Jihoon’s back to the windowsill. Her cloying perfume, a stark contrast to the pleasant smell of Soonyoung, now assaulting his nose.

But he couldn’t push her away violently as he desired to. It wouldn’t do to antagonise the court that backed this woman up without consulting Seungcheol first.

This moment right here would remind him forever on why he was the second choice to be King.

He couldn’t make decisions like one.

So he settled for weakly pushing her away.

_ Soonyoung also should be watching. Oh God. _

“Consort Seo.  _ Move. _ Or I will not hesitate to strike you.”

“You can’t do anything to me without the ire of the court Your Highness.”

She leaned in. He averted his face and tried to close his nose.

“No Consort Seo.”

Jihoon desperately needed a savior at this time.

And it came

A dagger was poised at Consort Seo’s neck. From behind him. And she backed away. But the smile stayed. Jihoon observed the black clothed hand and the dagger.

_ Hoshi _

“He said no.” A growl came.

Jihoon shuddered at the anger infused in the slow rumble. He turned to the other side and was met with Hoshi’s eyes. A storm of anger directed at the woman in the room. He opened his mouth to express gratitude. But Hoshi spoke first.

“Jihoon-ssi. I leave you for a second and this happens?”

“I wasn’t-”

A tinkle of a bell and a glint of an arrow stopped him. The latter was heading for them.

But his awareness was too late.

The next visual, Jihoon described clearly. In a still moment. As if it had been burnt into his consciousness:

The first thing he registered was smell. The familiar stench of blood. Blood spilt and irreplaceable. It was hard to cope with in the war and harder after it. But it was impossible to cope with this. The smell of  _ Soonyoung’s  _ blood.

Right under his nose where it had spattered. The feel of it was hot. As any blood, but it seemed hotter. Splattered clearly across his cheek and forehead in small droplets on impact.

From a gaping wound in the shoulder that was still spilling blood everywhere. An arrow sticking out of his back that he could have prevented.

Every drop, every whiff clouded his brain and whipped him into a frenzy.

But worse than this, and arguably the worst of this entire experience...was Soonyoung’s expression.

_ Relief _

It was pure relief. As if he had done his job well. And accepting of what came his way. That hurt Jihoon. It would have been better if that arrow pierced him rather than that expression. It screamed-

“Safe...” Soonyoung whispered.

His voice was weak and trembling. But soft with relief.

And then he slumped to the floor.

_ No _

Jihoon saw red.

“ _ GUARDS!! _ ” He bellowed taking out his axe and turning to the senile woman who would dare hurt his husband.

She was trembling silently in a corner holding a bell that had obviously been used to call for the arrow.

“Hyung is taking care of the Assassin. I will take Hoshi. Flesh wound. So don’t worry.” Mingyu’s voice filtered in.

Jihoon nodded. Refusing to turn. He couldn’t take the sight again. And he was sure it would haunt his dreams after this. It would only serve to make him more irrational than he was now. And increase the anger and shock that was slowly building up. Fortunately now they were on his side with a target - Consort Seo.

“How.” One step. “Dare.” Another step. “ _ You _ ”

He started his torture slow and delivered a swift stinging slap to the cowering woman.

“You dare hurt-” The axe was poised to swing. And fell.

His heart demanded blood for blood spilt. A hurt for hurt-

“Jihoon-ah.” Seungcheol’s voice cut through the fog of anger. 

The axe stopped an inch from the neck of his prey.

Jihoon turned to the Prime Minister who dared to interrupt.

“We need her alive.” 

Jihoon readjusted his grip. He did not like the sound of that at all.

“You know why.”

Jihoon did. But-

“Put the axe down. There are better ways to go about this.”

Jihoon sneered and flung the axe. It embedded itself into the floor shattering the marble. But never ceased his glare at the trembling consort.

“Guards.” Seungcheol said calmly. “Take her to the dungeons.”

The guards behind Seungcheol scrambled to obey. And Consort Seo didn’t put up a fight. 

“Stop.”

The guards stopped.

Jihoon stalked to her back and fisted her braided hair to make her lean back.

“If he dies, hell would be merciful.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRR!!!!  
> No worries!!! Soonie will make it!!!!! This is just me getting things moving T_T.  
> This is mostly for the next parts so we shall hopefully see that later T_T  
> I hope you like!!!!  
> DO TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!!!  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE KUDOS T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
